<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>xvii. feelin' sentimental by OwlWolf22091</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211853">xvii. feelin' sentimental</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091'>OwlWolf22091</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>owl's ZKDD 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry I missed days of this... I had a three-day trip send I couldn't use the computer... *sigh* and I had no inspiration.<br/>Rating going up for this one. (Also, is it weird that i find this fluffy and not angsty?)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>owl's ZKDD 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZK Drabble December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>xvii. feelin' sentimental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry I missed days of this... I had a three-day trip send I couldn't use the computer... *sigh* and I had no inspiration.<br/>Rating going up for this one. (Also, is it weird that i find this fluffy and not angsty?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>day xvii: 'feelin' sentimental'</strong><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>he never told her, really. even when aang passed away. when izumi became fire lord. when uncle iroh died. all of those missed occasions, of his throat tightening tightening tightening so much i can't breathe how can you do this to me <em>katara</em> but no she wasn't his she wasn't aang's she wasn't anyone's but it <em>hurt</em>-</p><p>and now, on her deathbed, he could finally tell her the truth, what he'd hidden from her all this time, the secret that made him cry and ache and refuse to get married after mai because he'd loved his wife, too, but he knew that he'd never love anyone else after her except the one who'd had his heart all along, <em>katara</em>-</p><p>and how her felt like a coward for telling her when there wasn't time, when they couldn't do anything anymore and he would gladly for with her but couldn't, <em>katara please</em>-</p><p>"why... why do you only tell... me now... zuko?"</p><p>tears falling falling falling uncontrollably and flashes of blue lightning and shouts of <em>no</em> and <em>zuko!</em> and <em>i'm the one who should be thanking you</em> and the memories bursting out in salty water streaming across his face, and him saying "i guess i was feelin' sentimental..."</p><p>and her exhaling, softly, saying it again: "i'm the one who should be thanking you."</p><p>and then her last breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't usually ask for comments but can someone please tell me what they think of this?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>